The 7th year and beyond
by loonyloonylupin
Summary: This is based on what happened between James and Lily in OOTP so please have read the book first. Anyway this starts in 7th year and lasts till they are killed. I worked super hard on my first fan fic so PLEASE give nice criticism only.
1. Chapter 1

It was September first and Lily Evans was starting her final year at Hogwarts, only this year was special because Professor Dumbledore had chosen her to be head girl. Her friends were in a compartment near the front waiting for her to return after meeting the head boy, who she guessed would be Remus Lupin. He had been a prefect with her in the previous years and she doubted Dumbledore would pick someone else for head boy. Opening the door to the final compartment, Lily Evans received the biggest shock of her life. Instead of seeing Lupin before her she found none other than the famous James Potter.  
  
"Potter, you know this compartment is for the head boy and girl only. Where's Remus?"  
  
James Potter had short black hair that stuck up in the back, and when he wanted to show off he would spike it up more, thinking it made him look cool. Quidditch player extraordinaire Potter just smiled brightly and patted the seat next to him.  
  
"Ahh Evans you finally arrived! Remus will not be joining us today, its just us head boy and girl as you stated."  
  
"Potter I am serious this is not funny."  
  
He just grinned charmingly (thought she would never admit Potter was charming!) "My dear Lily I would never play a joke on you." As he said this, Potter pulled out his own head boy badge.  
  
Lily just stared at him as if she had never seen anything like him in her life. James on the other hand could not believe his good luck, this job had not been on the top of his list of things to do, but if he was spending time with Evans there was nothing to complain about now.  
  
"It seems we shall be spending a lot of time together Evans, isn't this exciting?" James leaned back with his hands behind his head and giving her a wink. As always the self confident Potter was showing off and Lily would have none of it.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore appointed you head boy! Well let me tell you James Potter, I will not have you ruining my year!"  
  
James pulled his hands from behind his head and frowned slightly "Come on Lily, I was just teasing you. I swear I will not do anything" at this he grinned once more "too bad." Lily narrowed her emerald eyes and left the compartment. The rest of the marauders joined James a few moments later. They had passed Lily on the way here and heard most of the story.  
  
"Oh James, please stop drooling all over the place it does not become you," laughed Remus as James spoke of the conversation between him and Lily.  
  
"I am going to win her over this year if it's the last thing I do. It's my last chance and we will be spending a lot of time together. Plus, I have been nice to Snivellus.recently.."  
  
Sirius laughed, "The year started today mate! But don't worry the marauders will help you"  
  
"All right we see Lily next at lunch right? Well it's about time she realize I am not the conceited Potter she once knew."  
  
When Lunch finally came around James was as nervous as a bowstring. Its just talking to Lily he told himself, nothing hard. She was just a girl after all! Ok so maybe she was a little more than that but she was the girl he had liked since the beginning of 5th year, which had of course hated him since 5th year and wanted nothing to do with him. The gaggle of girls who were sitting around her finally rose up to leave their area, leaving Lily all alone with a single piece of parchment.  
  
"Wish me luck guys" and with that James rose and moved towards her.  
As her friends left, Lily caught Potter coming towards her in the corner of her eyes. Oh would that boy ever give up! Its funny Potter was a very popular topic of conversation between her friends recently. They also made comment about how he had really matured since 5th year, when he attacked Snape. Trying to help Snape she had yelled some foul things at James, and Snape in turn had just called her a "Filthy Mud blood". Truth be told, it was quite funny, but she had felt bad for Snape. That was until he started making fun of her, well after that she refused to look or pay attention to either Snape or James. Unfortunately for her, James continued to ask her out and try to get her attention. When she brought that up all of her friends had replies for that- "You don't even like Snape!" they had said "and plus James has really grown up since then I mean when was the last time you had seen him hex-"  
  
"Hello Lily, can I sit down?" The voice brought her from her daydreaming and looked up to find James Potter looking down at the seat beside her in question. She blinked looking up at him with a sort of vacant expression for a moment and then shook herself out of it.  
  
"Why would you want to sit with me when Sirius and Remus are just down the table?" She looked over to the other pair just in time to see them lower their eyes back to their food and pretend to talk quietly with each other, which gave her the feeling that James was planning something.  
  
"Because I could never pass up the chance of talking to Lily Evans, and plus " leaning over her whisper quietly "Your prettier then they ever will be" Unwillingly she began to blush her cheeks turning as red as her hair. Why was she blushing? James Potter always did this kind of sweet-talking to girls. She was now not any different then any of those other mindless idiots that were always flocking to him. Even now a few were giving her dirty looks.  
  
"Sure Potter, you can sit." Had he seen that right? Was Lily Evans actually blushing because of something he said? Well he had to admit she did look good, even blushing and embarrassed. He had watched her for years, well two years actually, and had loved watching her laugh. If his plan worked, he couldn't wait for the day when she would laugh because of something he said. When she said he could sit he felt like jumping for joy, but of course he politely took the seat next to her. She closed her book feeling his eyes on her and waiting for him to state what he wanted. After a few moments of silence she looked up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Well Potter? You have come over here to talk to me because." Her voice wasn't rude at all but it wasn't particularly friendly either, if anything it was cautious. James started and blinked before talking again. He had almost forgotten that he was just staring at her.  
  
"I just.wanted to uh- say that" He took a deep breath "That I am sorry for what happened in 5th year. You know, with Snape." Now it was Lily's turn to be shocked, had James Potter the Popular Quidditch player apologized to her for attacking his hated enemy Snape? She blinked looking at him with a blank face as a wide, charming smile spread across his face.  
  
"You know Lily I am not as conceited as you think I am. Though my broom has been flying a lot better, I do hope that means my head had deflated just a little?"  
  
"I-I guess so," She stated weakly not really knowing what to say to the smiling James in front of her.  
  
"Do you guess you can forgive me or that I am slightly less conceited?" There was no doubting he had changed but was this change real or just another plan to get her to go out with him. She decided that maybe she would play along, at least now her friends could not yell at her for giving him a hard time. Also, it was nice that Potter gave her attention though she would never; never tell him or anyone else that. There was no mistaking his charm and wit.  
  
"Maybe a little of both Potter. It's a good thing the Gryfindor captain can fly we do want to keep the Quidditch cup after all. And it's nice to know its safe to walk along the halls without a chance of Potter and his friends hexing you eh?" Now it was her turn to laugh as James blanched. He was in shock, she was joking with him! Miss Lily Evans was laughing and joking with him, James Potter. He was walking on air at this moment. He couldn't believe his luck it was as if someone would have to pinch him to make sure this was real.  
  
"Me?" he asked with fake innocence. "I would never do such a thing!" "Oh no Potter your perfect, an angel" She chuckled again as she started to put some papers into her somewhat overstuffed bag. Most of the papers were for her N.E.W.T charms class while some other random classes. This was her 7th and final year and still she was working her hardest and it was only the 2nd day and already she had quite a bit of homework. At least she had the rest of today off from classes.  
  
"Leaving me already Lily? And when I had hope that you would actually spend some of the afternoon with me.." He gave her the most charming and sweet smile to date after saying that and she shook her head.  
  
"Nice try Pot-"  
  
"You know Lily you could try calling me James" His voice in that same charming tone as he tried to get her to call him by his first name "I mean we are kind of on good terms now aren't we?" he said hopefully  
  
"We might be." At that point one of Lily's best friends had come to the door of the great hall and was looking for her. She waved and then looked just as shocked to find James sitting beside her. Lily waved back and held up a finger to signal one minute.  
  
Lily finished putting the final paper away and turned to James "I am sorry but I really do have to go." She began to rise and James did the same. She turned away from him and then back to face him "It was nice of you to come over to talk.James.I guess I will. see you later. We should think of a time to meet and discuss plans for this year." She smiled briefly and then turned to walk towards her friends who glancing at James curiously but giggling. As she walked away James fell back into the seat in a daze, she had never called him James. Just James. He watched her receding figure move out of the great hall and even caught her glancing back at him once and their eyes met for a brief moment before she turned to her friend once more.  
  
"Prongs! I can't believe it, you got through to Lily Evens! Mate that was brilliant" Sirius laughed as both him and Remus came over.  
  
"That was the longest you two have ever spoken without her screaming bloody murder at you! How did you do it!"  
  
James explaining everything word for word because he knew that this was a day he would never forget. She had actually laughed, joked and smiled at him!  
  
"Padfoot, Moony today is the best day of my life"  
  
Cordelia looked at Lily wide-eyed.  
  
"He apologized?"  
  
"I was just as shocked as you. He said he was sorry for the Snape incident in 5th year when that wretched Snape called me a mud blood remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember! You were angry with James for months because of that. He has had a crush on you since the beginning of that year."  
  
"Yah but since that incident he had only stared at me, he never tried to talk to me unless he had to."  
  
"Well until today at least." Then Cordelia smiled "What if he asks you again this year. Lily you will have to say yes! He is one of the most popular guys and you are quite popular yourself. Plus even you have to admit he is very charming."  
  
"I don t have to admit anything!" Lily retorted slightly heatedly. And then her voice calmed considerably "But he is" She said the last part with a soft sigh.  
  
"So you do like him!!" Cordelia smiled brightly  
  
"I never said that! I said he was charming" Cordelia just rolled her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

For once the common room was quiet with only a few pairs scattered about talking to themselves. One such pair was the school head boy and girl.  
  
"I can't believe I am saying this, but that is a brilliant idea James." Lily's eyes were slightly widened as she looked at James Potter. Here they were a days after their talk in the great hall and James was actually being helpful.  
  
"All of my ideas are brilliant!" James smirked  
  
"Right" Lily's eyes rolled upward "Anyway, the Halloween dance is the best. Maybe like a masquerade ball and no one knows who anyone else is! What do you think?"  
  
"I like it, but I say that the head boy and girl have to go together." James at that point put his arm around her shoulder winking and she sighed.  
  
"Some things never change." Lily said exasperated.  
  
"So I guess neither will your answer?" James said looking slightly depressed  
  
"Wow Potter your smarter than you look!"  
  
With the papers in her arms she smiled to herself as she made it towards the headmaster's office. James really was not that bad, except for the last comment about them going to this ball together. In the middle of her thinking she did not see that she had bumped right into someone making them drop their books. She gasped and immediately lowered to the ground to help  
  
"I am so s-"  
  
"Move you stupid mud blood I don't need help from a worthless thing like you"  
  
She suddenly realized that she had bumped into none other then the git Snape. She rose suddenly snarling about to open her mouth and retort when she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"The only worthless thing I see around here Snivellus is you. I would apologize to Lily, She is head girl after all you of all people can not afford to anger people who are more important and better than you. Oh I forgot that's everyone."  
  
She didn't have to turn around to know it was Potter behind her. Her face turned crimson as he spoke the compliments about her. Her hands were at her sides her fingers into fists; she didn't need him standing up for her!  
  
"It doesn't matter, I don't need his apology. I know I am better then him. Goodbye Snivellus." And with that Lily walked off leaving Snape to clean up his books muttering something foul she was sure. At least this year he would not dare harm head girl. Oh how she wished she could react but knew that if she did anything her position could be taken away. Within a minute or so James had caught up to her.  
  
"Lily! Lily wait." She had stopped so suddenly that he almost, just almost ran into her.  
  
"Lily are you alright? Snape can be-"  
  
"It doesn't matter, who cares about Snape. Is there something you want James?" Her voice was sort of cold and detached.  
  
"I wanted to see if you would like to join me this afternoon." He was not as sure of himself as he usually was and was almost expecting one of her common outbursts. Oh no she was too angry for that.  
  
"I am kind of on my way to bring the plans to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"So, I will go as well."  
  
"I said I would do it and I will. Don't worry about it." and with that she continued on her way to Dumbledore's office leaving James in the crowd of students looking worried.  
  
When she finally reached Dumbledore's office she took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock when the door suddenly opened her hand still raised to hit against the wood.  
  
"Ahh Miss Evans, I was wondering when I would be seeing you. Please come in." He moved out of the way to let her through watching her closely. Lily blinked and walked inside a few steps before turning back to him.  
  
"I won't take up your time professor I just wanted to make sure some certain things James and I planned were alright." She held out the parchments to him and nodded "Well I can come back to get the ok later."  
  
"Actually I would prefer if you sat for a bit." Lily sighed inwardly usually she more then enjoyed talking with Dumbledore. She liked him and hoped that he returned the feelings but was almost positive of it now that he had given her the position of head girl. It was just that now she felt like sulking alone. She knew that Snape always called her a mud blood and made fun of her whenever he could but she would preferred that James did not get involved. Se could handle herself, even if secretly a part of her liked his attentions.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you knew that if anyone, absolutely anyone, is giving you problems I can make it stop. I do not want my personally picked head girl getting problems from anyone alright?"  
  
Lily nodded a little taken back by is sudden words "Yes sir, thank you very much."  
  
He looked at her carefully over his moon shaped glasses and then picked his head up and nodded "I will return this to you at dinner. Until then Miss Evans"  
  
With that she nodded, smiled and made her way from the beautiful office a little more apprehensive then when she had walked in. Did he know about Snape's taunts? And worse yet did he know that Potter felt he needed to protect her?  
  
By dinner Lily was not feeling much better. Snape was giving her dirty looks as well as a few of the other Slitherins. She barely heard the surrounding voices of her three best friends Talia, Cordelia and Darcy.  
  
"Lily? Lily.Earth to Lily Evans"  
  
"What? What did you say?" She asked confused. The three just laughed.  
  
"We wanted to know how the meeting with James went." Darcy asked  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
"How can a private meeting with James Potter be just fine?" Talia chuckled. She was the most outspoken of the group, almost like a female Sirius, just without the pranks.  
  
"So when are you two going to hook up?" Asked Cordelia smirking as she glanced to the marauders behind Lily's back. As usual all four of the marauders were staring at them.  
  
"Try never." answered Lily as she was picking at her food. Cordelia motioned her head towards the marauders and the other two girls looked and smiled. As usual they were staring.  
  
"I love the idea of a masquerade party for the upper years. I am sure the prefects will be more than happy to help decorate the great hall." Dumbledore said nodding as he looked over the final plans.  
  
"Everyone would come dressed up and no one would know who the other was until the end of the night." Said Lily excitedly  
  
"We would also need permission to allow students to use magic in the hallways so they can maybe change their looks. With this it would really make it hard to guess who is who" James added  
  
"Permission granted. This is a wonderful idea." Dumbledore looked at the pair of them and shook his head smiling a secret smile. Lily blinked but James just grinned.  
  
"So we can put up flyers and such?"  
  
"Yes you may, if you need anything else just ask."  
  
"Thanks professor!"  
  
A few days later the girls were sitting alone eating lunch when Sirius all of a sudden placed himself next to Talia who looked away trying to play hard to get, shame she was already smiling. Remus was looking to Cordelia and smiling his lopsided grin. "Can I sit?"  
  
She answered immediately shifting over slightly "Of course you can."  
  
James on the other hand did just as Sirius had and sat right next to Lily, that smile of his plastered all over his face.  
  
"Lily what a pleasure it is to see you again. I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
"James, I saw you a few hours ago."  
  
"A few hours to long in my opinion"  
  
"Mine too; I really can't stand it anymore. Lily, please put him out of his misery." Sirius butted in.  
  
"Shut it Padfoot" said James in a strangled voice as his eyes narrowed.  
  
The girls couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So anyway girls, we were wondering. This weekend is a Hogsmeade trip and we were thinking that you three might need some strong men to escort you around." Sirius elbowed Talia gently smirking.  
  
"Lily, Cordelia do you see anyone fitting that description around here?" Talia asked as she stared Sirius down with a smirk of her own.  
  
"I don't think I do" Lily said looking straight at James and unwillingly her lips turned slightly upward.  
  
When Cordelia didn't answer both girls looked to her in surprise to see her already whispering with Remus about.something. Cordelia laughed and then looked to Talia and Lily with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"What?" 


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend came way to quickly in Lily's opinion. The morning of the Hogsmeade trip she got up to a very excited Cordelia who was trying on every outfit she owned. Talia came down looking absolutely beautiful as usual. She had made sure she looked as good as she could. This was mostly to show off that she was going to Hogsmeade with Sirius, one of the most sought after guys in school. Lily secretly tried to look as good as she could. Alright so maybe it was time to really give James a chance. When she finally began to think that he was not so stuck up, he turned around and did something that drove her nuts. Then she realized that, maybe she liked him somewhat stuck up. He at least made life interesting.  
  
"Come on Cordelia we are gonna be late. Cant keep your Remus waiting now can we?" Lily teased her friend gently. She was just as nervous as Lupin must be. Finally she came down looking for once almost immaculate.  
  
"About time" Talia chuckled and nodded "Don't worry you look fine, come on."  
  
And with that the three girls made there way into the common room where the three marauders were waiting. Remus smiled as he walked over to Cordelia his face almost as red as Lily's hair. Soon Lily couldn't watch them as James came over to her smiling.  
  
"I see you have come to your senses and agreed to join me on a Hogsmeade trip."  
  
Taking a deep breath she bit back the retort she had so easily on the tip of her tongue. She had promised Cordelia up and down that she would not start with James today. Without another word he offered her his elbow and she hesitantly took it.  
  
Remus leaned over to the others and whispered-"By the end of this day they will officially be a couple.because I don't know how long I can take James' whining." He winked and all of them chuckled.  
  
A lot of the younger girls gave Lily the evil eye and the pair passed and she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. She wanted to scream at them that James and her were NOT a couple and she didn't even have a choice in the matter. James on the other hand was enjoying every moment of it. He couldn't believe his luck!  
  
"So Lily, where do you want to go?" James asked as the pairs started to move in different directions. James had a feeling Sirius would be snogging Talia before too long and Remus probably wanted to go look for a new book. James on the other hand would be willing to go anywhere Lily wanted to.  
  
"Anywhere is fine. Let me guess you want to go to Zonko's joke store, right?" James was surprised to see her smiling at him. Did he just hear her right? Was she implying that she was willing to go? For once he actually cared more about what she wanted to do then what he wanted. That was a first.  
  
"Its alright I can skip it. I am sure they do not have any new stuff anyway." And what he didn't mention was that the marauders could always come back into town through the secret tunnels and go to Zonko's anytime.  
  
She smiled genuinely surprised and happy he said that. Not that she didn't like his jokes, they were usually against Snape and quite funny anyway but it wasn't a place to go for a date.  
  
"Well there is the three broomsticks. Do you like Butterbeer?".  
  
Lily was shocked. James Potter actually had more to talk about then jokes, his friends or Quidditch. She learned that he lived with his parents, who were of course both a witch and warlock, Sirius lived with them during the year, he hated bigotry, Snape and that he was not as stuck up as he seemed. She found herself enjoying his company. That just did not make sense at all. Only once had he rumpled the back of his hair to make it stand up.that was better then when he use to do it one per moment. She had not even noticed that they had reached the castle.  
  
" Oh were back already?"  
  
"Yea.and you actually enjoy yourself a shock eh? Having fun with Potter. Next you will agree to be my girlfriend right Lily?" He winked slowly turning back to the confidant arrogant person she had always know. She couldn't help but smirk slightly and roll her eyes.  
  
"See you later James" and off she went to meet up with her friends.  
  
James turned around to see his own friends smiling knowingly  
  
"Lily Evans loves me, its official"  
  
"Aww Potter you and the mud blood look perfect together," a horrible voice drawled behind him.  
  
James turned around a snarl on his face and his wand in his hand  
  
"I thought I told you to never call Lily that horrible name again. Wouldn't want another scene like fifth year would you Snivellus?"  
  
"Also if you had not noticed there is three of us and one grimy smile ball I saw the odds are in our favor" Snarled Sirius  
  
"Snivellus the head mast-"  
  
"No need to tell me anything Remus. James and Severus you will put your wands down now."  
  
All four boys turned to find Dumbledore already waiting for them. James whispered to Severus  
  
"Its not over Snivellus."  
  
"Sirius, Remus you may return to the castle" He glanced at the other two "Both of you are to follow me."  
  
None of the four boys said a word and each pair went their separate ways. With Dumbledore in the lead James and Severus followed, the two younger giving each other very dirty looks. When they reached the office Dumbledore asked James to wait outside for a bit. Sitting in a chair tapping his foot James wished that he could of just beat Severus to a bloody pulp, oh he would get that jerk for first of all always trying to figure out what the marauders were doing and secondly for picking on Lily. One of these-  
  
"James, come in please" Came Dumbledore's voice.  
  
He slowly rose from the chair and passed Severus on the way out  
  
"Watch your back Potter," He whispered  
  
"Oh no slime ball watch yours, remember I actually have friends to help me." And with another dirty look he moved inside the office and closed the door on Severus.  
  
"Sit down James" James sat down with an air of confidence that he was right, which of course he was! Snivellus deserved every bit of abuse the marauders gave him.  
  
"James you are to leave-"  
  
"But Sir he called Lily Evans a-a-" his face took on a disgusted look "a mud blood!"  
  
"From what I have seen and believe Severus called Lily that horrible name because he knows it upsets you even more then it upsets Miss Evans." He looked at James over those half moon spectacles with a knowing smile as James blushed slightly. He then raised his head and looked at him fully through those spectacles . " Not that it gives him the right to say that and he will be punished for it. You and your gang on the other hand are to leave him alone no matter what. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes headmaster" his voice a little more harsh then normally and sighed.  
  
"From what I gather you had a very nice trip to Hogsmeade today yes?"  
  
"Very nice headmaster, thank you." Dumbledore smiled and nodded "Good you may return to your common room and I shall see you for dinner."  
  
Without another word James rose and moved out of the office feeling Dumbledore's eyes on him all the way out. His fingers were curled into fists as he felt like raging, why some felt that you had to be pure blood to be good made him sick. People like Snape. He was pure blood but sometimes in some ways he wished he wasn't. Everyone Usually assumed he thought the way most pure bloods thought. Walking into the common room he automatically sat down with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Ahh mate there you are! So how did it go?" Asked Sirius  
  
"What did he say? Are you in trouble?" spoke Remus at the same time  
  
"Nah, but Snivellus is that great git. I hate him."  
  
"Don't worry Prongs at least the full moon is coming up! Just think of it in a few days we will all be traveling through the town."  
  
Sirius' eyes lit up "I wish we could get into slitherin common rooms with all of our transformations and scare the crap out of Snape. Can you imagine the look on the great git's face when a werewolf, a great big dog and a stag surround him? Ahh that would be priceless."  
  
Remus' face went white "Don't ever say that! Do you know what damage could be done?"  
  
"Moony I just said it would be funny I never said we would do it!" But James had the feeling Sirius had an idea up his sleeve, one that Remus would not like at all. Remus was very touchy about doing things involving humans as a werewolf. As a werewolf he was harmful to any human who he saw, he could only be with James and Sirius because they were animals not humans.  
  
"Moony is right Padfoot, as much as I would love to beat Snape to a pulp that is just to dangerous."  
  
"Lily Evans, you like James Potter!"  
  
"Cordelia will you please keep it down. Can you ever keep a secret?"  
  
"Sorry to tell you but that was never a secret. We all knew it since you were always staring a him and not his friends."  
  
"Fine! I will admit I like him, are you happy now?"  
  
"Oh yes and James will be thrilled to know as well!" Talia added  
  
"You guys wouldn't! Oh you are evil!" Lily let out a small laugh. She knew that James probably knew already and anyway even if he didn't he would be thrilled. Rumors said he had liked her since 5th year before that incident when she had said she hated him.  
  
"So Lily when are you gonna ask him out?" Cordelia asked cautiously  
  
"He can do the asking and I will answer yes."  
  
Cordelia laughed and smirked "Good I can arrange that with Remus as soon as dinner tonight."  
  
"Someone save me, I have a match maker on my hands"  
  
"Come on Lily time for dinner" Cordelia smiled grabbing her hand and almost dragging her friend towards the great hall.  
  
They reached the great hall to find most of the students were already there. It was odd as they were passing the tables people were glaring at from the corner of their eyes. "She's the one." "Well we all knew that he would go for her." "I am just glad he is finally going out with her." "Yah he had liked her for ages" "I would love to be Lily Evans"  
  
"Well it seems you are the reason for everyone's envy." Talia commented  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"Everyone saw you and James in Hogsmeade today of course! Your admirers are angry with James, and his little admirers are angry with you." Cordelia commented  
  
"Oh please this is so childish!"  
  
At the murmurings the heads of all three marauders rose and looked at Cordelia, Lily and Talia. All three boys shifted to leave room so each boy could sit next to the girl of their choice.  
  
"Well well well if it's not my lucky day. I get to sit next to Lily Evans not once but twice! Sirius please pinch me, am I dreaming?"  
  
"Funny Potter." But she was smiling and even blushing slightly as she took a very small glance at some of the angry girl and boy faces she saw.  
  
James leaned over and whispered to her "Ahh don't worry about them, they never had a chance anyway. Neither did the girls."  
  
Lily looked at him with slightly wide eyes and her lips curved into a wide grin. "Very sure of yourself aren't you James? How do you know I will say yes? Hmmm."  
  
"You cant resist my charms forever Lily Evans."  
  
She laughed and James smiled. She had a wonderful laugh and what was even better was that he was laughing at something he had said.  
  
"And perhaps one day I wont want to James Potter." And with that she turned to the others. James on the other hand was speechless. She had made jokes with him, laughed with his and even admitted that she might go out with him. What an amazing day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after the idea of the masquerade ball was a hit with the whole school, except for maybe the Slitherins. Not that it mattered, considering that all the other students did not get along with them anyway. Everyone came up to Lily telling her how wonderful the idea was, and how they were looking forward to it.  
  
"Lily!" She didn't even need to turn around to know just who that was.  
  
"Yes James?" She asked with artificial sweetness  
  
"So the party is tonight. What are you wearing?"  
  
"If I told you it would ruin the surprise." She said with a forced calm  
  
"But how will I find my date?"  
  
"You found a date?" She barely masked her surprise and hurt  
  
"I am staring at her." James grinned  
  
Lily blinked and laughed slightly relieved "Good try Potter. See you in a bit" James watched her go and smirked, could she be anymore perfect?  
  
Lily walked down the stairs from her dormitory and the other three gasped.  
  
"Lily you look gorgeous!!" Talia squealed slightly. The other two were speechless. Lily wore an emerald ball gown that perfectly matched her eyes and her red hair was pulled up and curled. In her hand was a mask that covered over her face and eyes. All four of the girls had one, as did most of the population. Everyone was required to wear their best clothes and a person could chose to change their looks, but Lily had the feeling most would not and just wear a mask or the such.  
  
"I am not the only one who looks fantastic. All of you are spectacular. Let go get this over with."  
  
Talia leaned over to Cordelia and Darcy while Lily's back was turned "James is going to die when he sees her."  
  
The three (Peter didn't come, not that he had anyone to be with anyway) guys each wore an immaculate set of dress robes. Surprisingly enough they had managed to keep them clean and not completely rumpled. James looked around nervously waiting anxiously for Lily to come, and ignored any of the other girls who tried to get his attention. One or two kept nagging at him "Come dance with me James" and the like but he would have none of it. He tried as he could to politely say no when Sirius tapped him on the shoulder and tilted his head towards the door. Suddenly the room was silent as he saw Lily for the first time and was flabbergasted. She was laughing with her friends which just added to the beauty of her, the green dress matched her eyes perfectly and her red hair! He did not even say anything to Sirius and Remus but moved through the crowds heading straight for her. She looked up and their eyes met and held as he finally stood in front of her, offering his hand. In the background he vagly heard Dumbledore.  
  
"And now I would like to call our head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans, to start the first dance."  
  
She blushed slightly and took his hand slowly. The crowds parted allowing the pair into the dance floor and James held on to her as she carefully placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"Lily, you look absolutely beautiful tonight."  
  
She smiled and replied "Do you say that to all of your girlfriends"  
  
"Nope, as you know I have had none since 5th year. I have only been interested in one girl."  
  
Lily just smiled and within moments other couples joined them on the dance floor including Sirius with Talia, Remus and Cordelia and of course Darcy with her boyfriend Michael. They group of friends danced for a while before retiring for a bit at their tables for food and such. James and Lily had arranged with the house elves a special dinner for all involved, and it was something much different than normal. After a few more minutes James moved over to Lily and whispered into her ear. She nodded and rose.  
  
"We will be right back" Said James as he walked with her away from the group and towards the outskirts of the great hall to speak alone.  
  
"No they wont," said Remus laughing  
  
At first they walked in silence smiling at some of the people they passed.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I had just wanted to talk to you privately and not in front of the rest of them."  
  
"No, this is perfectly fine." She had a feeling James would once again ask her out and this time she had not doubt of her answer.  
  
"This whole ball turned out wonderfully, we did a good job together."  
  
"I have to agree, working with you was."  
  
"Fun?" he supplied smiling  
  
"Interesting to say the least"  
  
"So are you surprised I am not the arrogant little berk you thought me to be 2 years ago?"  
  
"I am pleasantly surprised to find that out. Now you are an arrogant big berk" She chuckled winking at him  
  
"Hey at least I was able to lighten you up a bit. Look at this; you now even make jokes with me. I am in shock."  
  
"Glad some things can still shock the amazing James Potter." They laughed for a moment before James leaned over suddenly and kissed her gently.  
  
"Go out with me Lily."  
  
Lily was in shock, not to say that she didn't enjoy it though! She looked at him for a moment and nodded before leaning in to kiss him back as an answer. No one could mistake that.  
  
"James Potter and Lily Evans are finally going out!" "No offence but its about time they were always the perfect couple" "I still want him myself" "I would go out with Lily in a moment"  
  
The rumors were flying as quickly as the post owls were the next morning. The only unhappy person in the room was of course Severus Snape who sat alone at the end of the Slitherin table as he glared at the new pair. He would get that damn Potter back if it was the last thing he did. Potter was not so perfect as everyone said there was nothing great about him! Potter made him sick, nothing would make him happier than to see him fail and see how it felt to be an outsider. And now the poor excuse for a wizard was going out with a mud blood bitch like Lily Evans. His eyes then fell to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the other followers of Potter. Both Sirius and Lupin's girlfriends were once again on their arms, and to boot all the girl's were Lily's best friends. Severus had not taken the time to find the girls name, who cares she spent time with them she was worthless. Then his eyes focused on Lupin and smirked. If he couldn't get at Lily who said he could not make James' friends' lives a living hell. He already tried to get the trio in trouble all the time and this would just take it a step further.  
  
Last night had been a full moon and all three boys came down with bright smiles on their faces.  
  
"What are you three so happy about this morning?" Asked Cordelia curiously  
  
"It's not everyday you guys come down looking like Snape never existed." Added Lily giving the git a look of pure hatred.  
  
Since Lily and James started officially going out the six were usually sitting together at meals. James followed her gaze to Snape and curled his hand in a fist, he was bothering Lily again and James would have no one picking on his girlfriend, especially that stupid git. After they had finished James excused himself saying that he would met them in the common room in a little bit. Lily gave him a confused look but did not say anything, which was better for him. Moving down the hall full of people he found Snape all alone as he moved towards somewhere to be with himself, because no one else would spend time with him. As Snape moved to open the door, James slammed his hand closing the door for him.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave Lily Evans alone. I guess since you don't listen I will have to make it perfectly clear for you." James pulled out his wand pointing it at him and whispering a few words and within moments Snape was thrown up against the wall and could not move. James walked right up to him and stared right into his face  
  
"You might like to call yourself 'pureblood' but you are a disgrace. You are just a pure git, nothing more. You so much as address Lily, I will be back to make sure you regret the day you were born." And without another word he walked away, leaving Snape pinned against the wall and without the ability to speak or move. James later found out Snape spent the night there and did not get down until the next morning when the potions teacher found him. Snape never told anyone who did it but most people had an idea. After leaving Snape James smiled and moved to the common rooms as quickly as possible.  
  
"Everything go alright Prongs?" Sirius asked as Remus looked guilty.  
  
"Perfectly fine Padfoot."  
  
"What happened?" Asked Cordelia as she looked at Remus' guilty face. She was sitting on the arm of Remus' chair and leaning on him slightly. They had been dating for a week or so already.  
  
Lily looked between them all and knew James had done something.  
  
"Did you guys do another prank? McGonagall will kill you guys after the last one."  
  
"Don't worry yourself about it, either of you its really nothing and no, its not another prank. Thanks tomorrow night." Said James grinning  
  
All three of the boys laughed and the girls just rolled their eyes being use to their plans.  
  
James could not be happier. He was going on with Lily Evans and to top it off he had just heard about Snape and how he had spent the whole night against the wall. He caught his eyes and smiled sweetly. Turning back to his friends Remus leaned into their little circle of friend.  
  
"Guess what I heard guys, it seems Severus spent the night against a wall, someone put a spell on him making him unable to move or call for help."  
  
All three of the boys let out a laugh and a smile. Surprisingly enough Lily spoke for the girls-  
  
"That git deserves it." 


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later Remus was smiling as he looked at a paper e had received an A on. He had studied really hard for that and finally had gotten it, not that he was too worried. He laughed to himself; if he didn't watch it he would become as big headed as James.  
  
"Where is your other Pals Lupin?" Remus rolled his eyes and kept walking  
  
"I was wondering Lupin, where do you go every full moon?" Remus stopped suddenly his heart going to his feet. Thank god no one else was around to hear this  
  
"What do you want Snape?"  
  
"I want to know why you disappear ever full moon and look sick days before it."  
  
"Too bad you git, its none of your damn business what me or my friends do so shove it will you?"  
  
"Not nice language eh Lupin?"  
  
"I am telling you nicely, to bug the hell off. We wouldn't want to be left all night on a wall again would you Severus?" Snape's eyes filled with hate as they narrowed  
  
"Think your buddy Potter is so great now do you? We shall see about that, just you three wait" and with that the git walked away.  
  
Later that evening Remus was finally able to pull James from Lily and Sirius from Talia. As soon as all three were alone Remus relayed the whole conversation between Snape and himself word for word. Remus had been acting weird all night, his face white, pale and gaunt. Now the marauders knew why.  
  
"That git!" roared Sirius "We will get him for this Mooney, we will not let him harass you!"  
  
"He is doing this to get back at me. Moony forgive me, he sees he can't get a Lily so now he is trying to get at you. Its my fault."  
  
"Its not your fault Prongs, it's just that he can't be happy unless he is making someone else miserable."  
  
"That freakin' git I could kill him so easily!!" Sirius was pacing up and down in their room the three shared. Lupin was staring at the floor is face full of fear and worry while James sat on the bed still in his Quidditch uniform from practice. Lily would be expecting him but now he had a feeling the marauders had lots of planning to do.  
  
Lily sat in one of the chairs waiting for James to meet her. It seemed that the marauders were having a big meeting in there. She had actually been really happy since they started going out together. Tonight he had promised that he had a huge surprise to show her, something she would like. Waiting patiently she didn't even hear as James came from behind and kissed her gently on the cheek. She jumped sighing.  
  
"Old habits die hard," He laughed taking her hand and pulling her to stand  
  
She rose from the chair still holding his hand as she glanced to the big cloak in his other. She tilted her head slightly looking at it; she had never seen such a material. He followed her eyes and laughed.  
  
"This is only part of the surprise, here let me show you" He put the cloak around his neck and his whole half of his body disappeared and only his head and upper neck showed through. Lily gasped while he smiled.  
  
"That's an invisibility cloak! Where did you get it? Those are quite rare."  
  
"It has been in my family for ages. Dad gave it to me as a present last year, been using it ever since. Make good use of it many nights."  
  
Lily looked at him carefully and blinked a few times remember at the beginning of the year she had been watching the moon and heard the vase break behind her, and now he said he used it all the time.  
  
"It was you who broke the vase! You were watching me behind that cloak!"  
  
"SHHH. Yes but that was completely an accident, I didn't not expect to see you down here that late!"  
  
"Where were you going then?" Lily asked suspiciously  
  
"Come on Lily there is still more to your surprise!" He grabbed her hand and put the cloak over both of them and their bodies disappeared. Moving carefully to the door James said "Alohamora" and the door swung open allowing the pair to slip into the silent halls. Lily snickered softly and whispered to James  
  
"I feel like I am playing cops and robbers."  
  
"Huh? What's a cop?"  
  
"Oh I will explain later, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see" James grinned and then silently lead them out of the school through a secret tunnel underground a small map in his hand. Lily looked on in fascination as the map showed both of their names walking down the tunnel, Filch and that damn cat going another place, Dumbledore in his office with McGonagall and a few of the other teachers as well. Seeing her fascination with the map he answered  
  
"Later. I will explain everything later." When they had finally reached a connecting tunnel they took the cloak off and James held it with one hand and then took Lily's with another.  
  
"Believe it or not we are now officially under the tree. Its through some secret tunnels that we are here."  
  
"And the map?"  
  
"Oh we call it the marauders map." He smiled at her knowing look "It shows the whereabouts of every single person in the halls of Hogwarts even if they are under a spell or an invisibility cloak like mine."  
  
"And you Sirius and Remus used the magic to make this map work?"  
  
"Yup we got the final problems fixed at the end of 5th year so now we use it all the time to get out anything we might need. Very handy piece of paper.if you know how to work it that is."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"A magician never reveals his tricks." James smirked and kissed her and wiped it clean behind her back. Pulling apart he showed it to her again and she examined it with curiosity. Every mark was completely gone.  
  
"Works like a charm. Come on there is still more to be seen."  
  
He brought her to a final area that held a bed and some other stuff on the wall but on the floor was almost a picnic dinner with candles. "What do you think?" Lily looked around speechless; he had stolen food from the kitchen, or had gotten help from the elves at least.  
  
"I think its beautiful James! You did this for me?"  
  
"Of course. Glad you like it, you are the only non marauder to come down here and I felt it time to share it with you."  
  
"Its wonderful! I love it."  
  
As the full moon began to come Lupin as usual took to being sick and looking pale. Cordelia had started to see this pattern and confided in Lily that she was worried. It always happened around the same time but neither of the girls had seen the full moon connection. Yet.  
  
"He is in the hospital once again Lily. I just don't understand it."  
  
"I have no clue. Its weird as Lupin is sick both Sirius and James actually seem happier then normal as if waiting for something." Talia added  
  
"I just don't get it, I am really getting suspicious. Remus just says it will pass and I should not worry about it."  
  
"They are up to something"  
  
When the night of the full moon finally came they followed their normal schedule. Madam Pompfrey and Dumbledore would take Remus to the Whomping tree, make sure he got in and told him they would come get him in the morning. As they left Dumbledore would look around carefully and then they would leave. Next the two boys would sneak out and go to the tree and get inside themselves. This night was different though. James had the cloak and Sirius who took the map to make sure he didn't bump into anyone while he could still be seen would come later. James was confused but Sirius had said he just needed to do something before he came. Trusting his friend James went as normal sneaking to the tree put the cloak down and turning into the stag. As soon as he changed he had heard noises coming and moving to the bushes with his head up. He saw Severus coming towards the tree with.Snape? What was Sirius doing was he crazy!!! Sirius moved to the tree and pressed the note saying to Snape.  
  
"Go down straight and you will see what you have been looking for, a real were wolf." He smiled grimly or was it baring his teeth maliciously at Snape. James hated Snape but if this happened then Snape would tell all and Remus would have to leave. Also, if by accident the werewolf took over Remus' mind and made him attack Snape and even.kill him.they might kill Remus. Oh he could kill Sirius sometimes.  
  
"Have fun Snivellus." And with that he left looking around from him probably. Snape started to take a few steps inside the hole with his wand in front of him. Without a moments hesitation James turned back into his human form and taking hold of the cloak he ran to open the hole into the tunnel that ultimately led to a werewolf version of Remus Lupin.  
  
Severus had been in shock when Sirius Black came up to him and said he could show him a real werewolf. Snape who wanted to prove that he could do something and get back at the three of them smiled and follow. Now as he walked down the tunnel he was shaking slightly. Hearing a sound behind him he turned with wand up only to find none other but the show off James Potter.  
  
"Come on Severus you can't stay down here. There is something you don't want to see at the end of the tunnel. Come-"  
  
"Oh shut up Potter for once I will come out of this looking better than you. Shock isn't it when Severus Snape finally can do something the amazing Po-"  
  
Suddenly there was a large growl behind Severus and he saw Potter's eyes go wide.  
  
"Severus shut the hell up and RUN!" Snape didn't need telling twice, Potter turned around and ran and ashamed Snape did the same thing. As they reached the top few stairs Snape suddenly tripped on his long robes and fell to the ground with oomph! He turned over to look behind and fell still as he could make out the form of a werewolf! Oh god Sirius was telling the truth and from what he had found that wolf was none other than.Remus Lupin.  
  
"RUN MOONY" bellowed James and to Snape's confusion he yelled it at the wolf. It was to late, Snape knew who and what it was.. James suddenly grabbed his arms and pulled an unresisting Severus out of the tree and closed the door quickly and locked it. Once both of them was out James fell to the ground in exhaustion. He had just dragged an unresisting Snape god knows how far his arms were tired. He turned to hear screams and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall followed by Sirius.  
  
Both teachers looked like they had been woken, but by who James did not know. James had never seen Dumbledore as furious as he was now.  
  
"I want all three of you in my office right now!"  
  
No one fought with Dumbledore, especially when he was like this. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius and James were told in no nice way that they were to wait as Dumbledore spoke to Snape alone. Snape was not looking forward to this. When he sat and Dumbledore looked at him angrily he slowly told the whole story about how Sirius Black had told him about the werewolf and how he wanted to try get in and find out if Remus was really a wolf.  
  
"When you saw the glance of Remus how did you manage to get out of the tunnel?" Severus closed his hands into fists and glared at the floor and whispered with total hatred  
  
"Potter.Potter helped me out."  
  
"What was that Severus?" Dumbledore said this very calmly  
  
"Potter helped me out" He said it at a normal volume but with such a cold tone that there was no doubt it was the worst sentence he ever had to say.  
  
"Now I must have you promise you will not tell ANYONE about what you have seen. I know you do not like James Potter and that is fine but Remus Lupin has never done anything to you. Can I have your promise that you will not say anything about this?"  
  
"But professor! -"  
  
"Severus, I will remind you that you have your own secret as well"  
  
"I swear" He looked at the floor and sighed  
  
"Remember that you have promised not to tell a single soul, you may go Severus" Snape rose and walked out glaring at the other two waiting boys, and for once Potter was not glaring he seemed.sorry.  
  
"James and Sirius you may both comes in."  
  
The best friends looked at each other and rose from their chairs, walking into the office and taking a seat.  
  
"First off let me tell you that I allow your pranks and such, but this was inexcusable. You not only risked Severus' life, but Remus' and your own. I am shocked that two of my best students had been so stupid! Especially you James, your head boy this year!"  
  
"Sir, only one of us had been stupid. Remus and James did not even know that I had told Snape about Remus. It was my plan completely and neither knew of what was happening but me. It's my fault" Sirius said quietly  
  
"Then James what were you doing out there? If you did not know then how did you reach Severus"?  
  
"Well I saw Sirius missing from our room and I knew where Remus was so I had went to common area and looked out the window. I saw Sirius and Severus going towards the tree and I knew that would be problem. So I ran outside to get him.I couldn't leave him there." James looked at the floor knowing that if he looked at Dumbledore he would never be able to lie.  
  
The headmaster sighed heavily and looked back to Sirius "You will report to Ms McGonagall for Detention. You are to go straight to bed now while I speak to James for a moment." James gulped nervously as Sirius rose, nodded and walked outside for a waiting Ms McGonagall who was screaming furiously at him for the moment the door closed. James felt sorry for his best friend.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"First off, I am very proud to hear that you risked your life to save Severus. I know there is not good feelings between the two of you and it makes me happy to see that you can at least put those feelings aside to save his life. You did a very brave thing today."  
  
"Well I couldn't let Remus hurt him unwillingly. I knew that if he had gone far enough the werewolf would have overtaken the real Remus and killed him. And well sir that would hurt only Remus."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and rose moving towards the window to look out at the tree, which still covered the tunnel leading to Remus in his werewolf form.  
  
"The three of you are lucky this can be savaged and no one needs to know. Tomorrow you can re assure Remus that Severus will not tell his secret. Even knowing this it is extremely important that you leave Severus alone no matter what he says, though I have a feeling that he will stay away from all of you. Do you understand James?" He turned back to look at him carefully.  
  
"Yes sir I understand."  
  
"Good. You may go back to bed."  
  
The next few days passed without any problems. Remus watched Snape carefully every time he came into view praying that he had kept his promise to Dumbledore. Somehow none of the marauders believed that Severus would truly keep his mouth shut, but none of them had a choice. They all kept away from him and Severus did the same, appalled that Potter had actually saved his life. Severus felt like he could never truly enjoy the hatred he harbored for Potter in peace again.  
  
"James? James.James!"  
  
"Huh? Did you say something Lily?"  
  
"Yes I have been trying to say something to you for twenty minutes. What is wrong with you?" When he didn't answer "James!"  
  
"Look Lily I am sorry I am just not really into talking right now."  
  
"Um James I don't want to talk, we have class! You know Charms, with Flitwick."  
  
"Oh yah lets go" and with that he grabbed his bags and took a few steps and then turned to her "We going?"  
  
"Yah" She took her own bags watching him carefully. She had been worried, Remus was quiet all the time, James was always thinking and neither were talking to Sirius that much. In fact it was quite shocking. They walked together but James was in his own world.  
  
"James, James Stop." She stopped walking and he stopped as well, after taking a step or two.  
  
"Lily why did you stop?"  
  
"There is something happening that you are not saying. You walk as if in a haze, Remus is white and quiet all the time now and neither of you are talking with Sirius. What is going on!"?  
  
"Look Lily there is just some things that I can't say and that is one of them. Just let it go, please."  
  
His voice was not angry, actually it was the exact opposite, and he sounded sad and hurt. It was at this point that she met his eyes and decided that she would let it go for now.  
  
"You will tell me if there is anything I can do right?"  
  
"Yes Lily I swear if there is anything I will tell you."  
  
She left it at there. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later James and Lily were spending the night together. He was sitting normally on the chair while she was lying across on his lap, her legs swinging off the side of the chair. The pair had now been together steadily for almost 7 months, and rarely had any problems.  
  
Out of nowhere Lily leaned her arm around his shoulder and messed up the back of his head laughing softly.  
  
"I just realized you haven't done that in so long, In past years it was like you could not go a minute without doing that" even while she said it her hands continued to play with his hair.  
  
"Well after you came to your senses and saw what a winning personality I have," Lily snorted at that "I have no reason to show off anymore." James said still grinning.  
  
"Good answer, well except for the winning personality part"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"James, can I ask you something serious?" He blinked hoping this was not a bad topic  
  
"What are you doing after Hogwarts?" He breathed a sigh of relief "oh you scared me there for a moment- alright that's not such a hard question. I had wanted to be an auror but that might change. Have you heard about Voldemort?"  
  
"Yah I have heard rumors about him, some dark wizard who is gaining favor, what about him?"  
  
"Well he is gaining favor, but he can be a huge problem for the wizarding community and well I am hoping to work against him. What about you?"  
  
"I was thinking I might work for the ministry, maybe since my parents are muggles I would work in the muggle section." She gave a shrug "My grades are good enough but I don't know what I could specifically do."  
  
"Neither do I"  
  
A few nights later Dumbledore had invited James to his office for a friendly meeting. The relationship between Dumbledore and James had been close since James was young; Dumbledore was a Potter family friend after all.  
  
"Enjoying the end of the year James?"  
  
"Yes very much so, its just weird considering we are not coming back next year."  
  
"Ahh next year, what an interesting conversation" James blinked slightly confused.  
  
"I heard from professor McGonagall that you wish to be an auror is that correct?"  
  
"I was thinking about it."  
  
"Well I know you have heard about the problems with Voldemort in the past months. It's not looking good James. It seems he keeps getting more supporters, people who call themselves "Death Eaters'" At this James nodding knowingly, his parents had kept him updated all the time being pretty involved with this stuff.  
  
"Well I ask because I have a group called The Order of the Phoenix and we work against him and his death eaters. I was hoping to find some new young members to join and a certain few came to mind immediately, you involved."  
  
"I- I am honored Professor"  
  
"Well it can be very dangerous James. This is not something to be taken lightly, you could lose friends, family and lives are sometimes in danger."  
  
"Well being an Auror is not all that safe either sir"  
  
"Unfortunately I have a feelings that statement will soon become more and more true."  
  
"I want to join professor, what's the difference between being an auror and working for your order?"  
  
"I want you to think about it for a few days before I get your final answer, and I am serious when I saw to think about it. Also, you can no tell anyone about this, the fewer people who know the better it is, for all of us."  
  
"How many people have joined?"  
  
"Well the only people you would know are the Weasley's. They graduated two years ago and were in Gryfindor house also."  
  
"I only remember Arthur Weasley. I never knew he had siblings."  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "He married his long time girlfriend"  
  
"Molly? Oh that's wonderful, I knew them briefly. Nice people."  
  
"Yes, very nice. Arthur is working in the ministry so if the need arises we have a spy in the ministry."  
  
"What part of the ministry does he work in? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Internal muggle studies. Arthur was always fascinated with them."  
  
"Ahh Lily wants to join that section as well!" Dumbledore nodding knowingly "Yes I know about that as well"  
  
"How?" asked James perplexed  
  
"I have been talking to all the Professors about what the students are planning. I was also hoping to persuade Lily to join the order, as well as your two best friends."  
  
"They will don't worry sir, they will."  
  
"I had a very small doubt that I would have problems convincing you three troublemakers to join." Dumbledore actually laughed. James had seen him smile; joke but never laugh and he couldn't help but smile him self. "It is going to be way to quiet around here without you three making trouble and your pranks. Though this year I see you haven't been doing as much as last year, and I guess I have Miss Evans to thank for that, yes?"  
  
"Probably." James shrugged helplessly while still smiling.  
  
Within a few days all of the marauders and Lily had talked to Dumbledore and decided to join. It was not really something that needed much thought, the boys just saw adventure and fun and Lily saw it as a way to decide what she would do with her life.  
  
"Lily? Lily Evans.I think she is dead to the world Padfoot"  
  
Lily blinked and turned to James. "What? Sorry was thinking."  
  
"Don't want to hurt yourself now, be careful" jibed Sirius  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him "Funny funny funny"  
  
The group was enjoying themselves considering that for the first time this year the teachers were letting up on homework, it was near the end of the year after all. They had taken their NEWTS already and there was not much else they could do with them. They were all sitting outside under a tree near the pond while a few younger students were playing with the Squid's tentacles.  
  
"I can't believe this is our last few weeks at Hogwarts. Its weird that we will never come back as students." Said Lily in an almost aw struck voice  
  
"Who will miss being students? Well I think all that I will miss is playing pranks and driving McGonagall crazy." James put his arm around her shoulder laughing.  
  
"Yah and no more trips to Dumbledore's office for us anymore" Sirius said happily  
  
"Of course you would be happy about that" Remus smiled  
  
"Thought I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of Dumbledore, just not as student anymore" Lily commented and all three nodded. 


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a year and a half since that conversation under the tree. James and Lily were now married and living with each other in a place called Godrics Hollow. Cordelia was often in correspondence with Lily but she now lived in London with her new husband and soon to be child. Talia and Sirius had continued after school but soon lost interest and she had moved away and lost contact. Unfortunately it was also the same for Darcy. Sirius and Lupin both lived alone in their own houses but were always constant visitors to their home. Lily now of course knew all about Lupin's transformations and where the marauders had gone every full moon.  
  
Lily paced up and down the living room biting at a finger nail, something she only did when she was nervous. Voldemort had attacked recently and James, Sirius and Remus had all been out doing various jobs. Lily on the other hand was about to have kittens she was so nervous and especially with what she had found out today!! If James did not come back she.she.she would kill him!!! She suddenly heard a pop and a tired looking James appeared on the couch. She turned and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Thank god you're ok! What happened was anyone attacked? Killed?" Her face was full of fear and James hated to tell her the truth.  
  
"I am afraid so, we lost Stone." "Damn." Lily rose and crossed her arms over her chest, thinking hard. Perhaps now was not the time.  
  
"Lily, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothings wrong I am just worried." James came over and placed a hand on her shoulder  
  
"We all are, but we can't stop now. Fudge is slowly starting to believe us and maybe with the support of the ministry we can get somewhere." Lily turned around a tear falling down her face as she met his eyes  
  
"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, that's all. Plus" She took a deep breath "I will not have my child grow up without a father!"  
  
James eyes went wide behind his glasses as he stared at her "What? Did I just hear you right?"  
  
Lily nodded smiling and without another moment hesitation James picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"You mean, I am going to be a father?" At her nod he let out a whoop of joy and laughed kissing her "This is wonderful news Lily!"  
  
"We just have to be really careful, I swear if anything was to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."  
  
"Do not worry Lily I would never leave you a lone, ever"  
  
She smiled and hugged him tightly  
  
The next day James told Sirius and Remus. They both couldn't contain their laughter.  
  
"I can't believe it, a second generation marauder!! This is wonderful we can teach him all of our tricks." Sirius couldn't contain his laughter at James' face.  
  
"You stay away from my son Sirius Black or I will kill you"  
  
Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Having a child with the girl who said she hated you and wanted nothing to do with you."  
  
"I know! If you told me in 5th year Lily Evans, now Potter mind you, would be carrying my child I would of said you were mental." James smirked  
  
"damn straight. Those were some good years guys." Added Sirius  
  
"I miss it, now things are much more complicated" agreed Remus  
  
9 months later.  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Potter you have a new baby son." Lily opened her eyes as James held the now screaming baby in his arms. She was exhausted, her red hair soaked with sweat that was forgotten the moment James leaned down and she met her eyes, only they were not hers. They belonged to her son.  
  
"Harry Potter, meet your mother." James said very softly smiling  
  
"He's beautiful.I can't believe it." She automatically knew it was love at first sight.  
  
Note-I know its short but I wanted to specifically focus on how much Harry was to his parents, I love that scene!! Well the next Chapter or two are the sad ones so get tissues, I was crying when I wrote them. 


	9. Chapter 9

As time passed, Harry grew like a weed and looked more like James as each day passed. There was no mistaking who his father was, and once he opened those bright green eyes you knew who the mother was. James and Lily couldn't be prouder and with such hard time it was nice to return to a child who loved to smile and play. By the time Harry was 3, James and Lily had managed to stay out of Voldemort's clutches 3 times and lost way too many order members to him.  
  
James entered the house at Godric's hollow very nervous.  
  
"Lily where are you here?" Lily came hurrying out of Harry's room with the child in her arms. Upon seeing him, Harry reached his arms out towards James a large smile on his face.  
  
"Daddy!" Lily moved towards him handing the baby to James who proceeded to clutch at James' glasses and pull them off in curiosity.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I can answer that Lily." answered a familiar voice from behind James.  
  
"Albus, please come in." She moved inside James and Dumbledore following while Harry continued to play with the glasses and then looked to the new man and smiled briefly. Dumbledore looked too little Harry and smiled.  
  
"He looks exactly like you James, except for Lily's eyes of course." He smiled slightly to them. Lily returned the smile and then looked to James' shocked face.  
  
"What's going on? Not that I do not mind seeing you headmaster, but I know in these times you do not often make social calls."  
  
"No unfortunately Lily this is not a social call."  
  
Lily's eyes widened in fear as she glanced to James and than back to Dumbledore.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" Albus took a deep breath before beginning.  
  
"Well we are looking for a new Divination teacher at Hogwarts and I was doing an interview. The women came from a great line of women with a strong gift for telling the future but I knew from sources that this women had very little powers herself. Out of respect I gave her an interview anyway and what I heard was very disturbing." Albus pulled out a small globe and a figure appeared from the top and spoke in an eerie voice-  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7th month dies.And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not.and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the 7th month dies."  
  
All three were silent, even Harry seemed to understand the mood and stopped playing with the glasses.  
  
"What.What is that implying? What do you mean?"  
  
"I think that this prophesy was implying both of you.and Harry." Lily stood angered "Harry?! He is just a baby and you don't know that she was telling the truth. You said yourself Albus that she has been rumored to be wrong!" As Dumbledore met her eyes he saw there was more fear than anger.  
  
"Lily we can't take any risk. We have defied him three times and Harry was born at the end of July." James tried to calm her down as best he could but she would have none of it.  
  
"I can't believe you are taking this so calmly James! This.This Prophesy says that our son Harry, who is no more than 3 years old, must kill Voldemort when no one has been able to do it yet! This is crazy!"  
  
"I am not taking this calmly but I just think we should take extra precautions now."  
  
"The weird thing is that it might not be Harry at all."  
  
At that both James and Lily looked to Albus and Lily looked extremely slightly relieved  
  
"Alice Longbottom also had a son in the same year at the end of July as well. The Longbottom family is also going into hiding."  
  
At that moment Harry began to softly cry and James tried to quiet him whispering gently to him.  
  
"I was thinking that you both should use the Fidilus charm. A secret is hidden in a single person, a secret keeper, and as long as they do not tell where you live Voldemort can walk right in front of your house and will not know you live there. If you both would accept I would personally be glad to be your secret keeper." Dumbledore watched the pair carefully.  
  
"Thank you headmaster but I think we will use Sirius. He would rather die before telling where we live."  
  
"Are you sure that is safe? There might be someone in the group that is not who we think they are."  
  
"I am positive; Sirius and I have been best friends for years. He would never tell." Albus sighed and nodded while rising. He moved to place a hand on Lily's shoulder  
  
"I am so sorry to bring you this news."  
  
"I know."  
  
He smiled to James and Harry before leaving in a slight flash of light.  
  
"Lily?" Before he knew what hit him, Lily was in his arms and crying on his shoulder while he held Harry with his other hand. He silently let her cry herself into exhaustion before she raised her head and met his eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do? How can he be after our Harry?"  
  
"I don't know but I swear to you we will do everything possible to protect ourselves. I will not let anything happen."  
  
She nodded and again placed her head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers down her red hair. Harry had fallen asleep on his other shoulder and at that moment James swore to himself he would do anything to protect his family.  
  
The next morning Sirius and James sat at their table while Lily was taking care of Harry in the other room.  
  
"So Padfoot will you do it for us?"  
  
"Of course I will. Don't ever doubt it for a moment. I guess Lily did not take this news well?"  
  
James shook his head "Not at all. She is so jumpy at every loud noise."  
  
"We should do the charm as soon as possible. I can do it as soon as Lily is ready to perform it."  
  
"I can do it tomorrow" Lily's voice came suddenly from the doorway. Both men nodded.  
  
"Alright it's done." Lily breathed a sigh of relief, this charm was one of the most complicated she had ever done, but it was worth it.  
  
"Good, don't worry the secret is safe with me" Sirius leaned over and gave Lily a friendly kiss on the cheek and shook hands and hugged James "Try and get some sleep tonight will you?" He smiled slightly and disappeared back to his own secret hiding spot.  
  
"I know we can trust Sirius but I am still very nervous" stated Lily as she poked her head out the curtains and looking down the empty street. James put both his hands on her shoulders and nodded  
  
"I feel the same, but we have taken all the precautions."  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
"Its so obvious that I am your secret keeper. James we were best friends in school, he will look for me first to find out where you are. No one will think you that you both switched to Peter, its brilliant."  
  
"I don't know James. Is Peter that trustworthy?" Lily asked cautiously  
  
"I can see what Sirius is pointing at though. Everyone knew we were close in school, and even Remus would be an obvious choice. It has to be Peter." Lily obviously did not agree with it but the next night the Potters switch secret keepers to Peter Pettigrew. When Sirius left that night, it would be the last he saw the Potters alive.  
  
"They are at Godric's Hollow master. The Potters live there with their Son Harry, they made me their secret keepers tonight. Black suggested it and they believed him."  
  
"Good job Pettigrew, you finally did something right. We shall make a social call to the Potters tomorrow evening."  
  
"Lily its him!! Take Harry and run!!" James then faced Voldemort with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You have defied me three times Potter but never again. I will kill you and then your mud blood wife and child."  
  
James rose his wand and screamed out a curse and it barely hit Voldemort. He laughed and pointed his wand at James Potter-  
  
"Avada Kedavra" James Potter fell to the ground without a mark on his body. Voldemort smiled and moved past the body without once more looking back. Lily Potter shut the door in his face and moving from the door Lily covered the screaming Harry with her body. Green sparks light behind the door and the door opened with Voldemort standing in front of her.  
  
"Stand aside girl."  
  
"No please, take me, kill me just leave Harry alone."  
  
"Move aside you silly girl. Its not you I want."  
  
"No!! Please I beg you leave Harry alone." She moved to stand between Harry and Voldemort not even bothering to take her wand.  
  
"This is tiring me- Avada Kedavra" and like her husband before her, Lily Evans fell to the ground without a mark. Harry began to cry and move towards his mom sitting beside her lifeless form and pulling on her shirt.  
  
"Mommie!" He looked up to the man before him a tear falling down his face as he began to cry.  
  
"Stupid girl" His eyes then fell upon Harry and a cold cruel smile curled his lips-  
  
"So you are the little thing that can defeat me! Ha! Goodbye Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra" Only this time the beam hit Harry on the forhead and bounced back returning the blast on himself. Suddenly Voldemort felt his body falling and crumbling and his spirit left the body screaming in agony.  
  
Harry continued to pull on his mother's sleeve and crying for her. She of course did not answer and in annoyance moved away and towards the just as lifeless form of his father. He started pulling off the glasses that always had fascinated him so much and this time his dad did not fight and let him have the glasses.  
  
"Daddy?" And again he started crying and yelling hoping it would catch his parents' attention as it usually did. This time it gained no response until a large man came into the house tears on his face as well.  
  
"'arry? Ahh Dumbledore said you should be 'ere. Hiya little guy."  
  
Hagrid got the boys attention that just held up his dead father's glasses and started screaming again for James. Hagrid moved to pick him up and frowned. He gently tried to take the glasses but the baby fought him. Hagrid let him have them, and slowly moved away from the house and to the street when he heard a loud noise. Hagrid looked to the sky to see Sirius Black on his great big bike.  
  
When it landed Black looked to the house and then Hagrid as tears fell down his face.  
  
"It can't be, Please tell me Hagrid that they are alright."  
  
When Hagrid shook his head slowly Sirius broke down and started sobbing muttering something about "I should not have convinced them." Yes he refused to answer any questions.  
  
"Hagrid give me Harry, I am his godfather I can take care of him. It was my responcibility"  
  
"I cant Sirius, Dumbledore said specifically that Harry must go to him."  
  
"But you know James and Lily.they..they named me Harry's godfather"  
  
"You can't fight Dumbledore."  
  
It was at this point that Harry leaned towards Sirius with his free hand (the other was still holding James' glasses) calling to him "Siri!! Siri!!"  
  
Sirius smiled took his hand gently before turning to Hagrid  
  
"Take my bike, I wont be needing it anymore"  
  
"Are you sure Sirius? You love that thing"  
  
Sirius nodded and smiled to Harry once more. "Go quickly I am sure Dumbledore is waiting"  
  
"Oh yah" and with that Hagrid took to the bike and got on while Harry spread his hands to Sirius still screaming the baby version of his name. Sirius watched Hagrid take off with his bike and knew it was probably the last time he would see Harry.  
  
"Ahh there is he Minerva"  
  
Hagrid lowered the bike in front of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. He carefully got off and carried the baby to the waiting professors.  
  
"Any problems?"  
  
"Nope, Sirius Black was nice enough to let me borrow his bike." Hagrid handed Dumbledore the now sleeping Harry Potter who then placed him on the doorstep.  
  
"Sir, What should I do with these?" Hagrid handed Dumbledore James' glasses.  
  
"Are these?" Dumbledore's voice shook slightly Hagrid nodded "He wouldn't let them go and kept calling for James. I found him at their bodies trying to wake them." Hagrid began to cry slightly  
  
"Oh god" McGonagall put her hand over her mouth not knowing what to say.  
  
Dumbledore looked again to the sleeping baby and put the glasses in his cloak sighing.  
  
"It is time to go" He looked to Hagrid who was again crying "It's not really goodbye Hagrid."  
  
"I know, he's just such a cute little guy." 


End file.
